


Echoes In Your Sleep

by Sarah_JAG (msdonnatemplenoble)



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, Echoes, Time Lord Physiology, Timepetals Prompt, sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 12:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6115798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msdonnatemplenoble/pseuds/Sarah_JAG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor reflects on why he believes Time Lords really don't sleep much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Echoes In Your Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Timepetals Drabble Prompt: Echoes  
> The challenge was also to KEEP it at 100 words or under. This one comes in at 97!

Time Lords don’t sleep much.

He tells Rose it is because of their superior physiological makeup. The Doctor believes there is more to it than that. Not that he tells her this.

He doesn’t tell her that:

When you have lived ten separate and unique lifetimes spanning over 900 amazing and agonizing years...

When in each, you have loved and lost...

Lived and died...

Laughed and cried as much as the Time Lord has...

...When all that remains of those lives are the echoes that haunt you in your sleep...

You find ways to exist without it.


End file.
